


Gemini

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [81]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tomo gets a little present</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gemini

“Damn cat,” Jared mumbled around his finger in his mouth.

                Shannon held back a chuckle, “Well, you know she doesn’t like getting picked up.”

                “Yeah, yeah,” Jared gripped, “Let’s just give this to Tomes, and get it over with.”

                Shannon nodded and knocked on the door, smiling when he heard Tomo scream that he was coming. A few seconds later, the door opened, “Hey…what’s with the box…”

                Vicki, who was standing over his shoulder, rolled her eyes, “Can they at least come in before you start interrogating them?”

                “Yes, but usually Leto Brothers with a box usually equal bad things for me babe,”

                “One time,” Jared grumbled, “One fucking prank.”

                Shannon chuckled, “A funny prank.”

                Tomo glared at his bandmates, “Get in here you fuckers, and what’s in the box.”

                “Your birthday present,” Jared answered with a smile, “Although, we’ll actually get you something in three months as well when it’s actually your birthday,”

                “Jared just couldn’t past it up,” Shannon added with an eye roll.

                Warily, Tomo took the box and eased it open, “Aw, she’s beautiful.”

                “We thought she would be a nice companion for Milo,” Jared said as Tomo gently took out a small black, tan and white calico kitten, “Be careful though, fucker can bite.”

                “She seems fine to me,” Tomo replied as he cradled the kitten, “She’s so cute,”

                Vicki nodded, “Milo will love her,”

                “So, what’cha gonna name her Tomes?” Shannon inquired.

                “Hmm,” Tomo looked at the purring kitten, “Gemini would be a good name. What do you think? Do you like Gemini?”

                “Meow!”


End file.
